


The Kinky Adventures of Sam, Dean, and Cas

by spnfangirl



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Sam, Dean, and Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, smut later on, some cute wincest, stick around for the smut, this is just like an intro, very very little smut in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't call it a relationship, more like a brothers with benefits thing. Both brothers decide to take the summer easy and take up very small hunts as well as explore each others kinks. Sam and Dean decide on 5 kinks each and to play them each out, one by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinky Adventures of Sam, Dean, and Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while blow drying my hair (strange i know) but i thought this would be a nice little series to do. This chapter has no smut (or very very mild if you count jerking off) Anyway, for now it's just Sam and Dean but in later chapters Castiel will be included. Please let me know if you want this continued!!!

June 24th

 

Sam shifted in his seat so the sun hit his shoulder instead of his face. He arched his back off the leather seat and grumbled as his back peeled off the hot, sticky seat. Dean and Sam had decided to take the summer easy. No too hard jobs. After all the trouble with the angels and demons and everything that had been going on, they both decided a summer of light jobs is what they needed

This was also why they were driving at 7:09 am. Way too early to even be functioning on a hot summer day, Sam thought to himself. Dean found a small case, a simple salt and burn 3 states over and so they packed up and began driving early in the morning.

Beside Sam sat his older brother Dean. Cropped brown hair and a wicked smile as he drove his car down the road. His thumb lightly caressed the leather steering wheel and his intense green eyes were focused on the road.

This was Sam’s heaven, if he believed in it anymore. After meeting a handful of angels and seeing their actions and personalities he didn’t know what to believe in, all he knew was that when he died he wanted to replay this memory over and over again. Being next to his big brother, driving down a long highway with Metallica playing out the speakers.

Dean turned the volume down and turned to Sam, managing to balance his looks to his younger brother as well to the road.

“So, how about tonight we make a list huh? Of all our kinks. We have been….whatever we are for about three weeks and we don’t even know each other’s kinks!” Dean said sounding appalled.

Sam felt his face flush; maybe it was due to the already hot morning, or Dean’s embarrassing statement, either way he faltered for an answer.

“D-Dean really? I mean we can but…” Sam didn’t know how to continue that sentence. Sure, he trusted Dean with all his life but what if the person you love and care about most laughs or is repulsed by your kink. Sam thought that would be the worst feeling ever. He knew himself that he was pretty damn kinky. He wound the bottom of his shirt around his finger and Dean smacked his arm lightly

“C’mon little brother you’re not still weirded out by our half incest thing?” Dean said with another cocky grin that sent Sam nearly exploding in embarrassment.

It wasn’t exactly an ‘incest thing’ it was more like an accident. A beautiful accident.

Sam was in the shower washing up when he heard the door open. “Dean what the hell!” He shouted as he managed to cover himself with the curtain. He knew Dean couldn’t see anything but he still felt naked and venerable; especially since his hand was around his hard cock and he was about 6.5 seconds from cumming.

Sam squeezed the base of his dick and Dean hollered out “Just peeing Sam! I couldn’t wait!” Sam laid his head on the cold tiles and prayed to any God that was listening that Dean would hurry up, he could feel his orgasm quickly fading and he wanted, God he needed to get off.

Right when Sam heard Dean’s piss splash in the bowl that was the end for him. His toes curled and his eyes shut and he let out a shuttering groan as he came, hard and hot all over his hand. Sam but his lip as the hot water washed away the cum and he still felt his body vibrating in the aftershock.

Sam sighed in relief and continued soaping up until he heard “did you just? Sam? Did…?” And Sam thought he was dying. Choking, gasping and dying because his brother just heard him cum, and by the sound and tone of Dean’s voice he thought it was hot.

“I-yeah.” Sam stuttered trying to wash himself as slow as possible.

“Can I –go-God Sam can I join you.” And Sam pulled the curtain back before he had time to think.

It wasn’t a ‘thing’ really.

It was just if one brother was pent up and vocalized it the other one would help

That was it

They went all the way once, it was glorious and Sam will never forget the push and pull of his muscles, how full and wet he felt. He licked his lips as Dean’s laugh sent him back into present time.

“Thinkin’ about it huh?” Dean drawled as he made a left hand turn and headed towards the small town up ahead.

“Ye-Yeah, you are too.” Sam teased as he pointed down to the very obvious bulge in Dean’s denim.

“Yeah yeah, what do you say we get to the hotel room and start on those lists huh?” He asked.

Sam realized they were at pit stop #1 and he smiled as Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. “What do you say? You go in, I’m kind of….” Dean’s voice tapered and Sam rolled his eyes. He stretched in now afternoon sun and walked towards the front, shaking his head.

\--------------

The boys spend the afternoon just looking up what their possible case could be. It was simple. A group of people were seeing strange reflections of a girl dressed in white in their mirrors. Dean concluded bloody Mary was back and Sam sincerely hoped not, that was bad enough the first time.

They ate dinner at the local diner and as they were eating desert Sam spoke up. “I’m all for a list you know, just, no, no laughing ok?” He said.

Dean face turned serious and he stroked a hand down his brothers’ thigh.

“Sammy, I would never laugh at one of your kinks, though I can’t imagine you’d have much. I mean you’re as tame as vanilla ice cream. C’mon.” Dean half teased. Sam shot his brother a dirty look and watched the sun dip low over the horizon.

“I’m happy we took this summer off.” Sam concluded as he turned back to Dean who pushed his now empty plate again and turned to his brother.

“We deserve it, c’mon Sam. After all the angels and demons and Crowley and all of it we need a break. Bobby said he’s going to contact other hunters on serious cases and only page us when needed. This summer is about us, drivin around, messing around, hell who knows if Cas will even show up. I already told him about our summer plans.”

Sam chuckled and asked “did he get it?”

Dean laughed loudly and his green eyes sparkled. “I have no idea brother, all I know is he said he’d check in once in a while to make sure we are okay. I told him he’d better. You know Cas, who knows if he understood this summer plan or not.”

It was going to be just a nice peaceful summer. The boys were trying to do a summer of everything. Concerts, new food, seeing famous monuments, ganking some ghosts and goblins and learning each other’s kinks. Oh God Sam was more than ready to learn some of Dean’s dark and dirty kinks.

Sam agreed with a silent smile and Dean stretched his arms above his head and shot Sam a half smile. “Wanna go back and work on those lists. I can see you have been thinking about it.”

Sam swallowed and his whole body lit up. Yeah, he had been thinking about it almost all day. He had been thinking about it since those words left Dean’s pretty cock sucking lips. Sam was more than ready to play out some kinks. He smirked and nodded.

Dean got up and left the money as well as a tip on the table. As they walked out Sam bit his lip. He’d show his brother how ‘tame’ he really was.


End file.
